gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan
The RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan (aka "Original Version") is a prototype heavy assault mobile suit, it was the testbed that led to the mass produced RGM-89S Stark Jegan. It first appeared in the photo-novel/OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn and Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn The Truth of E.F.F.. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan is a machine created by making drastic modifications to the first version of the Jegan. A small number were produced as functional testbeds for the RGM-89S Stark Jegan, and one has been assigned to the Londo Bell warship Nahel Argama as a replacement unit. Based on its weapons and the Stark Jegan it is most likely a mobile suit used in anti-ship combat. Same as the Stark Jegan, the Prototype Stark Jegan is fitted with additional armor and thrusters. They are able to be ejected if needed. Among the differences between the Prototype version and the standard production model is that the prototype model is not as heavily armored. Secondly the missiles used by the two units differ with the prototype model mounting four large anti-ship/fortress missiles. A slightly less noticeable difference is that judging from the exterior armor the Prototype Stark Jegan is based on the RGM-89 Jegan's frame while the standard production Stark Jegan model uses the frame of the RGM-89D Jegan. Armaments ;*60mm Machine Cannon :The machine cannons are chest-mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*3-Slot Hand Grenade Rack :These waist mounted grenades can be thrown like regular grenades and set to detonate upon impact with the target or timed to explode after a preset time. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The Jegan is equipped with a single beam saber stored in a recharge rack located in the right hip armor. The Jegan's beam saber features a pair of beam emitters which can be adjusted to a high or low-output mode. ;*3-Tube Anti-Ship Missile Pod :The Prototype Stark Jegan can mount three tube anti-ship missile pods on each shoulder. Furthermore, these anti-ship missile pods may be equipped with side mounted large missile launchers. These large missile pods can be ejected to increase the Jegan's speed. This armament appears to be same the 3-tube missile pod found on the RGM-89S Stark Jegan. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. The beam rifle carried by the Jegan is a rapid fire, short range type. Sensors built into the rifle provide interface between the weapon and the Jegan's camera sensor. If the energy cap runs out of energy it can be replaced with a fresh one. Like most beam weapons of the period, it is powered by a replaceable energy cap. If the beam rifle runs out of energy, the current energy cap can be replaced by a new one. ;*Hyper Bazooka :For heavier firepower the Prototype Stark Jegan can be outfitted with a Hyper Bazooka that fires 380mm rounds. As with its human-sized counterpart the bazooka fires explosive physical rounds at a high velocity that do significant damage on impact. Although it does not have the same penetrative power as a beam rifle, the bazooka does more extensive damage and is easily capable of destroying a mobile suit in one shot or break through the armor of a battleship. ;*Large Anti-Ship Missile :The Prototype Stark Jegan can equipped with four large anti-ship missiles, each having a high firepower and large blast radius. Each missile appears to be able to destroy a ship. History One RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan was supplied to the Londo Bell ship Nahel Argama as part of the ship's reinforcements. The mobile suit was then used as part of the Earth Federation's attack on the asteroid Palau. Picture Gallery Rgm-89snov96.jpg|RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan (Novel version) JegansandDelta.jpg|A Prototype Stark Jegan in the Nahel Argama's hanger bay Protosjegan59.jpg|Prototype Stark Jegan in Gundam Unicorn manga Protosjegan60.jpg Novelprotoj.jpg|Prototype Stark Jegan (CCA-MSV Version) Prototype Stark Jegan 1.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan Prototype Stark Jegan 2.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan Prototype Stark Jegan 3.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan Prototype Stark Jegan 4.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan 558264162012021522.jpg|Prototype Stark Jegan in Operation Billiard References CCAMSV - Stark Jegan.jpg RGM89S - PrototypeStarkJegan.jpg|RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design PJeStype96.png|RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design Protosj12989.jpg Protosjcp.jpg Protosj3423452.jpg RGM-89S Stark Jegan (Original Version) - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RGM-89S Stark Jegan Version - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design Note In reality, this is the RGM-89S Stark Jegan from CCA-MSV. When Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn update the design of Stark Jegan with RGM-89D Jegan D Type, the older design, based on vanilla RGM-89 Jegan, got renamed as Prototype Stark Jegan. External Links *RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan on MAHQ.net *RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan (Original Version) on MAHQ.net *RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English)